A Fire In The Ice
by Layla1234
Summary: Zelda finds herself thinking in the snow about someone in particular. Rated M for the part afterwards, to be safe.


**Evening, chaps.**

**This is my first fanfiction period, however I am no stranger to lemon. I rated this M just to be safe.**

**Besides, I was sick of the fact that there weren't many good fictions out there that were……shall we say……hot. And I decided to attempt to join the few and the proud. **

**In conclusion, let me know what you think.**

--

I always liked the snow. Well, when it didn't fall down so quickly as to prove hazardous to travel.

I looked up at the sky, blinking as snowflakes settled on my eyelashes. How wondrous. The gorgeous periwinkle color, flawlessly depicted, with little white fragments magically breaking off without actually being seen. The sounds of the little ones off in the distance added only to the peaceful calm I felt here, in the deep neck of the woods near Smash Mansion. Pine trees, greener than grass, surround me, muffling the rest of the world with their dressings of white. I sighed happily, glad for the fur-lined cloak I wore. The dresses I usually put on were nothing to combat this cold.

A dusting of snow has decided to land on my head from the tree above. I giggled childishly, but no one is here to listen. It's funny how I can feel so at home in this place, yet I know there was little, if any, snow in Hyrule. In fact, I am quite sure that I never even knew such a thing existed. Such wonders exist in other worlds apparently, as Snake scoffed when I expressed my surprise. But that was only the first time. I was out forever after that, completely friendly with the snow.

I shivered slightly as a ghost breeze flew by.

I begin to wonder about things here. Such as how I will ever be able to leave this place. Of course we must leave. I can't just ignore my kingdom, and Link his duty to protect me. I'm sure the others share responsibilities as well. Yet……….

I'd miss the snow the most, definitely.

These thoughts lead me to then think about the others. There's Link of course, his little version as well…..both are so amusing. A smile snuck its way onto my visage. The little ones, the ice-climbers, Ness, Lucas, and even the preteen Pokemon trainer. They were so sweet, and had such childish innocence. There's Peach, ever so bubbly…..there's Samus Aran, the bounty hunter I made steady and fast friends with. I can't forget about Fox and Falco either, the two inseparable comrades……such strange creatures to my eyes when I first saw them. Humanoids, apparently they were referred to as. Then their enemy, Wolf, the fast and furious. My thoughts revert to the swordsmen. Marth, and his mop of gorgeous dark teal hair. I find myself jealous of its appearance even to this very day. I must remember to ask him how he manages to keep it so. Not as a vain desire, mind you, rather….curiosity.

And then…..there's HIM. The one I haven't quite figured out yet.

He's always there. Always watching. With those dark, stormy blue eyes.

To tell the truth, most of my thoughts are centered around this one. Ike. He's more of an enigma to me than any other Smasher, even Snake. He is the only one I haven't really spoken to. Unless one counts the time when I accidentally bumped into him in the halls and I excused myself. And even then, it was only a grunt I received in response.

I stared down into the throngs of white beneath my feet. I moved a foot to cover my toes with the powdery, heavenly substance. I have seen him battle. He is fierce, a whirlwind of fury in any tournament. Ike has won his fair share of competitions here, including the most number of feet hit in the home run contest. His sword is long, longer than Link's, and probably merits more strength to wield. Yet he isn't muscular at all….he's…..quite…..

I blushed madly. Not that I have been looking, but he does have a nice….frame…

Ike maintains somehow to be lean, his shoulders still broad, and his waist surprisingly thin. His arms look nothing like Link's, with the evidence of muscle showing through the cloth armor beneath the green tunic. Ike's arms are longer, with a lankiness to them that belies his true power. However this does not exact any type of grace from him. Not like Marth, anyway. He always smashed his sword into the ground after a victory, the air blowing his cape high, and his deep voice uttered a guttural, primitive "hmph". He was slow, and quite the hitter, not light on his feet by any means. This did cause some frustration when dealing with enemies such as Meta-Knight, or Sonic, whose true strength lay in speed. He was neither well-kept nor particularly interested in being so. He always changed his armor when he needed to, a few new tunics here, and every now and then, a new cloth for the headband he wore to hold his messy mop of blue hair back. Speaking of which…..it was not like Marth's at all. It was tangled, unkempt, and askew in every direction. Although…he made it work. I liked it….a lot. I sometimes felt the urge to sweep it off his face, or to ruffle it a bit, just to see if there was anything hidden inside….just to feel the texture of it-

…What? I shook my head….

His height also….is daunting. I once stood next to Ike for a briefing of the tournament we held a few weeks ago, and I only reached up to his collarbone. Not that I was checking, or looking particularly at him--

I sighed and shook my head again. My peace is broken, my meditation off, and I am confused. My face heated up for some reason….and it's not the first time, either. I honestly don't know how I feel about him.

That one time, though, in the hallway…….it was glorious.

I was walking, minding my own business, thinking on princess matters….and suddenly, he turned the corner at the exact time I did. Inevitably, we collided. I fell rather ungracefully backwards, and was waiting for the hard impact my skull was due for. But it never came. I opened my eyes and found my hand tightly gripped in his hand, preventing me from falling back. He pulled me up with such force that I rocketed forward into his chest. He grunted in surprise and froze.

I, for a split second, felt the hard muscle underneath his tunic (as we were indoors, not fighting, and he had no armor on). A hot, fiery feeling flew up from the inside of my chest, and I began to stutter madly.

"I-I…I'm so….sorry….sorry, I didn't mean to….well, it was…..um…"

He looked at me and backed away slowly. Then I heard him grunt, and he walked away. Leaving me totally hot, and bothered.

Since when are men allowed to do that?!

……..a noise!

I turn around, quick to see who the intruder was and my brain suddenly goes numb.

It is him. Ike.

He's just standing there. I see he has decided to wear his regular armor today….the red cape and blue-tinted chest plate and shoulder pads. He leans on one leg, his tall, lanky form frozen in place. The long sword lies in its sheath at his hip. His face…..it's confused for a split second. Then he goes blank.

I, for one, am unable to think. I am under the impression that somehow, he was able to hear my thoughts, read my every feeling with those dark eyes, and ridicule me while knowing that I was at his very mercy….

He speaks!

"I'm…sorry. I thought you were…." He seems to be searching for the right words, and then subsequently gives up.

"I'll take my leave then…"

He turns…

Something inside me wakes up.

"WAIT!"

He freezes and cocks his head to one side.

"…"

I'm unsure of how to follow up….

"…Won't you stay?"

I've decided to give up control of my bodily functions, I see.

He rotates slowly, eyes never leaving my own. _I'm drowning._

I shake my head suddenly. What is this? "I mean….um…-" how can I, a princess, stutter like this? Zelda, get a hold of yourself! "-….you don't have to leave quite yet! I have no….personal activity here….what I'm trying to say is….I'd like for you to stay….here….and do whatever it is that you…er…do….yes…"

I mentally slap myself. _Must _you sound so unsure?!

He looks at me for a moment, and for that time period, I catch a flash of something in his eyes. Something like……uncertainty?

"….Why?"

It falls in the air, like a stone. A question. A good question, at that.

"….Would it be so troublesome for you, Sir Ike, to grace me with your company?" I say, and am maddened by the flush of red across my cheeks. "What I mean is….you may do what you would like here, don't be bothered by my presence…."

"…." He is at a loss for words, I can see. I am about to apologize profusely, desperately, beg for his forgiveness at being so foolish, curse my stupidity to the Goddesses….when he replies.

"….Alright."

He strides over in two steps next to me, and with a sideway glance, unsheathes his sword and continues on until he is opposite me approximately twenty paces. He must have noticed my immediate look of confusion, because he immediately swiveled around and flatly stated, "I come here to train."

I am astonished. Am I to watch him...? Well, it would not be that bad, I suppose.

He looks at me once more and says monotonously, "Prepare yourself."

I'm confused, when he suddenly rushes towards me.

My instincts kick in and I sidestep from his sweeping strike. _I am to FIGHT him?! And his sword? Since when? _Not that I wasn't used to it, considering Link and I have shared our friendly sparring sessions, but….this wasn't Link.

I have no time to think, for his next attack hits me squarely in my side. I am thrown to the right like a straw doll. A dull ache shoots through my waist, and I cry out in surprise. He stops and looks at me, watching me in my pain.

"…Are you not well enough to continue?" He asks, and suddenly I feel his patronizing tone. My pride kicks in.

I stand up, trying hard not to wince, and throw off my cloak. My voice turns cold, and I feel slight anger coursing through my veins. How dare he. I'm just as good a fighter as he is! Perhaps even better! This silly boy….he dares question ME?!

"Of course not. I'm just getting ready."

He smirks and flips his sword. With a sudden barbaric yell he runs towards me once more. This time I'm ready.

I sidestep again, and then with the momentum of the attack on his body, I strike him in the back with a magic spell. I'm propelled backwards by the force, and he, forward. He lands face first in the snow, but picks himself up instantly, shaking off the white from his eyes. He gets his sword ready and charges once more. I am waiting with Din's Fire.

Repeatedly we do this, in variations- sometimes me getting hit, and sometimes his face in the snow. Sometimes he dives from the side or the sky. It was tiring after awhile, and quite opposite to my idea of the way we would have spent our time in the woods together. I grew angrier with him by the minute, angry for no reason I could think of. His frequent rushes, swipes, strikes, and slashes never ended. I missed the time earlier by myself, and wished sorely that I didn't have him there after all. Ike, however, had no such qualms or wavering interests.

Finally, I had to stop it. I caught his sword with my hands mid-rush and let the power behind the attack smash me into a tree. Yet I maintained the hold.

There we were, panting, our faces inches apart, on either side of a huge golden sword wedged between our hands. My back, scratched from the bark of the tree it was forced onto, was covered in sweat. Never have I felt so dirty before. My hair, so neatly brushed this morning, was flying around my face in the cold air. My dress was torn in various places, including a long rip from the bottom to my upper thigh. My entire body ached.

He was tired though. I saw it. His eyes wanted to go on, yet his mouth didn't. It was open, breathing heavily- his blue hair was messier than ever, and his thick brows were furrowed in concentration. His entire frame was pushed up against mine, my head tilted back to look in his face, perhaps equally as tired-looking.

"Ike….we must stop…now." I said firmly, trying to control my breathing.

"Why?!" He suddenly roared.

"Because this is not what I wanted to do!" I yelled back, my frustration finally showing.

"What?" He snarled, "You asked me to do whatever it is that I usually did here!"

"I was nervous…..I had no idea what I was saying." I weakly said back, the fight in me gone.

"Well I usually train here. This is MY place. No one ever came here before, I found it first, it is MINE!" he growled back, pressing his sword closer than ever to me. My arms were on the verge of breaking.

"That's not true! I was here first! I invited you here, in fact. I have every right to be here! How can you say it is yours?" I asked angrily.

"...Why were you nervous anyway?" He snapped.

"….I…I don't know!" I died inside.

"Liar. Tell me NOW." He said darkly.

For a moment, I panic. What was I supposed to tell him? That I thought we might….talk? No, that sounded so foolish now! What did I really want?...I look at his mouth, his tumultuous eyes, his attractive shoulders, his snarl, his hair…..and something clicked.

"…..I like you." I murmur.

Immediately his eyes widen.

"..W-…What?!" He exclaims, stupefied.

"You heard me."

And with strength I didn't know I had, I push the sword out of the way, throw myself on his neck and cover his open mouth with my own.

He stumbles back with a strangled yelp and places his hand around my waist for balance. I pull myself closer, holding on for dear life and hoping that he wouldn't throw me off, wouldn't push me away, wouldn't use that sword to slice me in half….

The feeling was quite amazing, however. His hot mouth was easily dominated during his stunned reaction. His lips were so soft, despite displaying emotions of such a brooding personality. I wrap myself around him even tighter, forcing my dancing tongue to enter his mouth. His gorgeous, silent mouth. That needed to be silenced some more.

My pent-up frustration and sexual tension finally are realized and liberated. Yes, I said _sexual tension_. It was about time I realized it, too. I was mad for this swordsman. Absolutely stark, raving mad. And perhaps the anger during our fight had given me some kind of push to do what the dark side of my mind told me to do.

Next, to my utter jubilation and fear, he responds back.

I hear a soft slicing sound as his sword is chucked away, and his arm joins the other one holding me to him desperately. His tongue returns my call, and they both battle for dominance. He kisses me hungrily, like he needs me, like he wants me. It drives my senses wild and I kiss him back even more furiously. He moans into my mouth, a deep and rather exciting sound. We break apart for a split second to witness the fire in each other's eyes, breathing heavily, then return just as, if not more, passionately.

We are soon trying to experience every bit of each other possible. My hands run through his hair, first freeing it from the head band and then tangling it more with my fingers. His hands circle around my waist, gripping me tightly and pressing my small body against his tall one. He suddenly picks me up and throws me against a tree with a growl. I yelp in excitement and giggle into his mouth. His hands are everywhere, and mine are too. He takes one of my breasts in his hand and squeezes it harshly. I gasp at being fondled in such a…..BARBARIC manner. Yet I don' tell him to stop.

…I do return the favor, however. I take the edge of his pants and pull his hips towards mine, making contact and grinding my hip. He groans and I grasp him tightly, sighing in pleasure. I jump on him truly then- my legs immediately wrap around his waist, and he hoists me up with his arms. There is the rip in the skirt of the dress where my entire leg shows, and he runs his hand feverishly along my thigh. I squeal and beg him for more. Then suddenly he punches the bark right next to my head and pulls away to look at my face. I drop slowly to the ground, facing him. His eyes are clouded over with lust, and I want him even more. _Why did he stop?_ I attempt to get rid of the lustiness fogging up my vision.

"Princess….you…..I…." He shakes his head once and looks at me. "Stop…playing with me….what is it you really want?" He breathes. I gaze into his eyes again, now stormed with confusion.

I click my tongue in annoyance. Is he really that thick?

"You, of course."

He stares back at me suspiciously.

_Oh, honestly_. I roll my eyes, reach forward and pull his face close to mine.

"Please…call me Zelda."

I place his mouth back to mine. After a second, he decides I'm not lying.

He continues to mesmerize my mind with his tongue. Suddenly his lips move down and graze my neck. I grab his head with my hands and gasp. His teeth come next, making their mark on my skin. He continues like that, and I shake. "Oh….oh goddesses….please….oh…." I whimper. He trails his mouth lazily across my neck, then up to the sensitive skin between my ear and my jaw, then finally to my ear itself. He breathes gently, almost grazing his lips against it. I shudder and sigh in his arms. Then Ike chuckles against my skin, his voice rumbling throughout my body and sending me into convulsions.

I decide to give him some of his own medicine. I deftly switch our positions and he is surprised. His arms are loosely hung at his side, my hands pushing him into the tree. I stand on my tip-toes and trace my lips on his neck. He cries out in shock. I lightly kiss him more. He grips me to him so tight I'm off the ground. I then proceed to slowly kiss my way up his neck to his jaw, then to his ear, tantalizingly, and just like he did. He groans loudly and almost drops me. I tease his lips then with my tongue, and he tries to capture my mouth. I pull away and laugh. He snarls though and switches us again, this time trapping my lips in a violent fit of lust. I push myself into his vigorous embrace, rubbing against him like a cat, wanting more. I groan as he leaves my mouth for air.

We gasp like we have been underwater for hours. He cracks a crooked smile at me and I am struck by how much attractiveness this simple action invokes. I smile back, my cheeks flushed, and I run my hands down his chest slowly, memorizing every inch of his lean body. Suddenly, I am not so confident…I feel embarrassed; my face probably has already turned purple. He surprises me though, by touching my chin with one long finger and lifting my face up. I return to his mouth slowly, and this time the kiss is more drawn out and sweet. My fingers gently caress his face and his arms hold me to him lovingly. I want him so much….so much….

"Not here!" He randomly yells, strangled. I look at him incredulously. Then I realize my hands were trying to pry off his armor. I freeze and he steps back slowly. My arms drop to my sides quickly, and I try to hide my embarrassment.

"Prin- I mean, Zelda…" he changes the name shyly, "we….we're a bit loud….if you understand…"

"…What?" I say, trying to clear my head. Thoughts of him and me, perhaps not so clothed, in a dark atmosphere, whirling through my head….

He gestures to the rest of the woods and I finally remember the little ones. I put my hand to my mouth and the thoughts fly out.

"Oh!"

He laughs and rubs his head, embarrassed. "Would you be willing….well ….I mean…"

My, it was amusing to see him stutter for once.

"Of course, Sir Ike. We'll continue our training at another time, perhaps." I say, smiling in the most feline way possible. I then enjoy watching his eyes grow wide and his cheeks turn as red as his cape. Straightening my hair and my dress, picking up my tiara from where it had flown off in the tussle, and placing it on my head, I glide around the once so innocent clearing. I sweep up the cloak as well, wrapping it around myself securely in a fit of sudden modesty.

He laughs nervously, then goes to pick up his sword. I watch him, noticing his stiff movements because of my eyes. Ike slowly ambles his way over to me and I realize finally how disheveled his appearance had become. His hair's completely askew, his cape half ripped-off, his tunic wrinkled in places where my fists had had their way. He stiffens even more and looks at me warily. "What is it?"

I shake my head, giggling. "Well….I think I've truly demolished you….."

He blushes madly, and croaked out a laugh. Then, he saunters next to me out of the clearing. I wrap my arms around his arm and snuggle closer. He sighs, shivers a bit, and we move in silence for sometime. Then I remember something important.

"Sir Ike, I forgot to mention….I had a question for you."

He looked down at me. "Yes?"

I beamed up into his glorious eyes.

"What do you think of the snow?"

--

**Well. That's it.**

**Tell me if you liked this bit, and perhaps I shall add another one. With a little more…..citrus. **

**:) **

**-Layla**


End file.
